robotcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Robots
Robots is a 2005 American movie which was produced by Blue Sky Studios for 20th Century Fox. It's one of the best movies to ever grace this planet. A video game of the same name was released for consoles in the same year. Plot In Rivet Town, Rodney Copperbottom is a young inventor who dreams of making the world a better place, like his idol, Bigweld. During Rodney's adolescence, he invents the Wonderbot to help his father, Herb Copperbottom clean dishes at a restaurant. When Herb's supervisor confronts them, Wonderbot breaks the dishes, causing Herb to be put in debt and Rodney to be dismissed. Rodney takes his invention to Robot City to get a job as an inventor at Bigweld Industries and help pay his father’s debt. After a spectacular but harrowing ride on the Crosstown Express, Rodney arrives at the gate of Bigweld Industries. He learns that Phineas T. Ratchet has taken over Bigweld Industries and has put an end to the manufacturing of spare parts. Ratchet believes the company can improve if it focuses on selling expensive upgrades; if the robots refuse, they are sent to the underground Chop Shop, where they are melted down by the owner of the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket, Ratchet's mother. Rodney is forced out and meets Fender Pinwheeler, and a group of other robots called "The Rusties" with whom Rodney stays with at a low-rent boarding house owned by Aunt Fanny. Eventually, Rodney begins fixing old robots in the neighborhood. Upon discovering this, Gasket orders Ratchet to stop Rodney and destroy Bigweld. Rodney later receives news that Herb needs replacement parts. Rodney decides to contact Bigweld directly to beg him to restart the manufacture of spare parts. Wonderbot reminds him that Bigweld will show up at the annual Bigweld Ball, which takes place that night. Rodney and Fender go to the ball in disguise only to hear Ratchet announce that Bigweld is unable to attend. Rodney confronts Ratchet for mistreating outmode robots, but the security stops him. Cappy, a robot-executive of the company who dislikes Ratchet's plan, saves him, and together with Fender and her girlfriend, they escape from the ball. After Fendor escorts his girlfriend home, he is captured by a sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, but manages to escape, losing his legs in the process. Meanwhile, Rodney and Cappy fly to Bigweld's home and finds him. Rodney asks Bigweld to return to his company and make spare parts available again, but Bigweld refuses, explaining that Ratchet forced him out of the company and taking over. Sadden and disappointed, Rodney calls his parents on the phone intending to give up his dream and return to Rivet Town, but Herb encourages Rodney to continue pursuing it. Rodney rallies the Rusties into fighting back against Ratchet and Gasket. Fender reveals that, under Gasket's orders, Ratchet has built a fleet of super-sweepers with the intention of rounding up and destroying all of the older robots. Bigweld, who had changed his mind eventually joins with the group, having realized what Rodney said to him. A battle ensues between the Rusties, Ratchet, and Gasket's henchmen. During the chaos, Rodney rescues Bigweld, the choppers and sweepers are destroyed, Wonderbot engages Gasket in combat, where she is destroyed when she gets tossed into a furnace, while Ratchet loses his upgrades. Retaking control of Bigweld Industries, Bigweld goes to Rivet Town to tell Rodney's parents that their son is now his right-hand inventor and eventual successor. Category:Movies